Growing Powers
by Stilletto
Summary: Good grief, the paragraphs aren't working...Adventure with Eagle, Hawk and Duran. They are joined by two other characters...
1. Part I, Section I

Epic: Part I  
  
"Duran. Come into the kitchen, son." Duran ran as fast as he could from his room to the stairs. He skipped downstairs, only to be shocked at the sight of Prince Richard flanked by royal guards. "Duran. Come over here." It was not his father, although it sounded like him. He looked around, now regaining his senses. His mother was slouched in her chair, face in her hands. He ran over to her to see what was wrong, but she wouldn't move. His sister Wendy was in the bedroom, and his auntie Stella was cleaning, face sober. Duran looked at the Prince and his guards. Their faces told him nothing. Suddenly the door creaked open, and a figure collapsed on the floor. Duran's mother gasped. "Daddy!" Duran cried. He ran over, but was repelled at the sight of dark liquid pouring from his father's form.  
  
Prince Richard and his guards pushed Duran aside. "Loki! You're alive! I thought I was the only one," Richard said. "Richard... you must," Loki's ragged speech was interrupted by his choking. "know. The Dragon Emperor is alive!" Loki's form sank even further, it was clear he would soon be dead. "Inside...was dark...but we both survived," Loki managed. "I could hear him...moving, hating, cursing. He dragged himself away. It was a while-" another fit of choking prevented him from speaking. "We should give him medical attention," Richard said. "Let's get him to the castle."  
  
"No," Simone said. "He came only to warn you." Duran looked upon his mother's face, and could tell she was right. Rigid with fear and worry, yet displaying Loki's purpose. Richard hesitated. "What should we do, Prince Richard?" a guard asked. "Let him finish," Richard snapped. "Loki. Go on." Loki did not move. Duran tried to run to his father's side, but was held back by a guard. "The Dragon Emperor will come...and attack Forcena," Loki said. "He will be coming for you." "What? Who? Me?" Richard asked. Loki was silent again. Simone ran into the bedroom, and threw herself on her bed. Stella went to console her.  
  
"Well, what do we do now, Prince Richard?" a guard asked. "We will evacuate our people by ship to Jad, Palo, and Maia. We will prepare a defense for Forcena." Richard finalized. He looked down at Duran. "Come to the castle tomorrow, before sunrise. I will train you." With a feeling of importance, Duran nodded slowly. Richard's guards picked up Loki and left. Duran ran over to his mother. She did not move. Stella tapped Duran. "Duran, go to bed. I will wake you up in the morning."  
  
Several years pass....  
  
"Duran, come up here," King Richard said. Duran climbed the watch tower. "Take a look over there, tell me what you see." Richard pointed. "Shit." Duran cursed. "Not very well put, but blame your inexperience." King Richard said.  
  
"Isn't that army huge?" Duran asked. He was getting scared, as this was his first field experience. "That's just the tip of the iceberg." King Richard replied. "What?" Duran said, startled. "You'll see." Richard replied. And he was right. Soon the entire horizon began to darken. "Well, I'd better get down. Forcena will need my leadership." King Richard climbed down.  
  
"King Richard." Cid bowed. "Our army is prepared." "Very good. I will speak to the troops," said Richard.  
  
King Richard lifted his voice. "We are Knights of Gold. Our enemy is the last of the Dragon Tribe, the Dragon Emperor." he looked around at his troops. Many of his personal guard, now in the army. Many faces were familiar, many townsfolk had joined those fateful years ago. "Expect a fight. Fight hard, fight smart. We charge when they reach the first pit line. We shall not fall!" Cheers rang out. This was Forcena's day.  
  
Inside a dimly lit cave, a figure in black armor spoke. "Emperor, all our forces are ready." The Emperor was not a man, but a dragon. "Good," said the Emperor. His tone was filled with pure vengeance. "We outnumber Forcena fifty to one." the knight informed. "Charge," whispered the Emperor. "CHARGE!"  
  
The land was calm between Forcena and the devilish hordes. Suddenly, a great clamor of horrible cries resounded. "They're coming!" yelled Cid. "Get ready to kick some butt!"  
  
Hoofbeats thundering, footsteps like tons upon tons of hail shattering against the ground, the Emperor's forces charged.  
  
"Stand ready! Wait for it... wait for it!" Cid yelled to keep Forcena steady. "Archers! Aim! Wait for it!"  
  
The first line of the Emperor's forces suddenly found their feet had no ground to advance on. Wham! Their flailing bodies his the bottom, followed by several hundred of their comrades. Still the horde pressed on.  
  
"Fire!" Cid commanded. Dozens of flaming arrows shot high into the sky, then came whistling down, impaling and decapitating several, wounding and slowing others.  
  
Still the horde pressed on.  
  
"Charge!" both Cid and King Richard yelled.  
  
The war song of Forcena rose up like a phoenix, declaring the glory and power of Forcena. A wave of knights, paladins, and swordsmasters surged forward.  
  
Several pit traps had been filled, and several explosions ignited. Still the horde pressed on.  
  
Both lines met with terrible force. Splintering of bones, skills, shields, and all sorts of weapons could be heard, if one could stop listening to Forcena's glorious war song.  
  
In an instant, all Paladins had their swords up high, to combine their energies and release a holy blast. A searing light flashed from their swords, both blinding and stunning the Emperor's forces. Taking advantage, their mounted counterparts rode deeper into the Emperor's army, beheading those they could reach. The Swordmasters, sensing a hiatus, summoned the element water, and imbued their comrade's swords with freezing power.  
  
King Richard and Cid were in the middle of the battle, hacking and parrying everything. Cid had a wide grin, but dropped it when a large amount of guts hit his face.  
  
The black knight jumped on his horse. He needed to turn the tide.  
  
The stun of the Paladin's holy attack began to wear off. The Emperor's forces, now with renewed vision, began an even more furious attack. Several knights fell and were ripped apart, an outnumbered Swordmaster breathed his last.  
  
A dark wind whipped by, slicing several knights in two. "Darkshine Knight," cursed King Richard. Cid finished off his opponent, and quickly destroyed another. "Who?" Cid yelled. "Someone I'm going to kill," muttered King Richard. Richard charged forward, dead men dropped behind him. "Right behind you!" Cid yelled. "Just cover my back," the King retorted. "Rog-e-o!" Cid answered.  
  
Darkshine Knight turned to meet the king. He said nothing but malevolently drew his sword. King Richard could feet it sucking at his spirit, trying to break it. The Forcena war song made the feeling ineffectual, and with renewed power King Richard attacked.  
  
Negative force met positive force. Cid was tempted to watch the fireworks, but instead eliminated a dozen more enemies. He could see the Emperor's forces gaining ground. Then he remembered. He had a horn strapped to his belt which was imbued with holy magic, and when blown, it's sound would give pause to all evil. He blew with all his might. A deep, beautiful sound lifted its head and carried itself across the battle field. It was quiet for a moment, then a loud yell emerged from a knight. The knight lifted his sword and cried "Charge!"  
  
Forcena raged forward, renewed in strength and spirit. The Forcena war song, louder than ever, was in tune with all the fighting. Finally, Forcena was gaining ground.  
  
The Darkshine Knight blinked. With one final swing at King Richard, he turned, clung to his darkened steed, and sped off. King Richard, bleeding and tired, had one command left: "Fall back! Fall back! We've driven them off!" King Richard was about to turn, and retreat himself when he spotted his worst nightmare: the Dragon Emperor himself. Rather, itself.  
  
Slowly, it rose up, and spread its wings. And began to glow. King Richard sank to his knees. No, he thought. Not this. Far away, the Emperor laughed. The Darkshine Knight veered off course, tramping several men. He sped far east, away from the setting sun. Behind him, an inferno roared by. He was unhorsed by its power, and was flung into a deep canyon.  
  
King Richard put up his sword in a futile attempt to protect himself. But nothing could be done to stop the Emperor's strongest attack: Giga Burn. His past flashed before his eyes. His best friend Loki, reaching to his hand as he hung over a bottomless pit, mere seconds before losing his grip. Loki yanking him upward as he was hit from behind. Loki pulling the Emperor into the pit. Then, his childhood. His training. Duran. Then it was all swept away in a blazing wave.  
  
Cid turned and froze. All he saw was red. Then nothing.  
  
Through it all, young Duran watched. He stood under the Forcena war bards, open-mouthed. He had never seen blood other than the time his father died. And the time when he exposed a spy. But this was different. Blood everywhere, even dozens of reddened figures in Forcena armor. Now, not even the King could be seen. The war bards stopped playing. Slowly, they worked their way down the many thousand littered bodies. One of them turned and tossed something to Duran. "Keep it kid," he said. "It'll remind you of today." Duran nodded numbly.  
  
Forcena's people cried. They had just heard of Forcena's defeat. For their safety, they decided to banish the name of Forcena from everything they had, including their memories. 


	2. Part I, Section II

"Help! Somebody!" a voice rang out. A young boy ran across the desert, towards a town. "Help! Help!" "Don't let him get away!" a gruff voice yelled. "Alert the town!" another cried. The boy sprinted into town, turned into an alley. Dead end. He looked back, and saw a few of his pursuers run by. "He's gone!" one yelled. "Fan out!" the gruff voice replied. "We'll make him pay for what he did." The boy darted out, and collided with another boy about the same age, knocking them both to the ground. "Hey, watch where you're going!" he said. The first boy got up and fled. The second boy picked himself up, and was about to brush himself off when a large hand grabbed him and lifted him off the ground. "I've got him!" the voice behind the hand yelled. A few men came running. "Hey, lemme go!" the boy yelled. "Not the one that stole from us, but he'll do," the gruff voice said. "Let's beat him!"  
  
Suddenly the boy lashed out, catching the man that held him off guard. He heard a crack, and was set free. Instead of running, he turned to face the mob. Terrified at what his body had just done, he tried to apologize, but his lips would not move. The nearest man threw a punch. They boy's arm whipped out, deflecting it. His foot lashed out, striking the man beneath the nose. The man reeled back, cursing. "Let's go!" the gruff voice sounded. They ran off. The boy, not knowing why he attacked, sank to his knees, trembling.  
  
"Hey. They're gone." It was the first boy, showing ebullience. "How'd you learn to fight like that?" The second boy could find no answer. The rising sun began to give off its light. Something glimmered. "Hey, what's this you have?" the first boy snatched something off his belt. "A horn, eh? Wow! I've heard of this but never seen one. Cool! It's engraved. It says...Forcena. Did you come from Forcena? Hey! You there?" The second boy slowly rose to his feet. "Yeah," he whispered. "I came from Forcena." "How'd you get here? Where'd you get this?" asked the first boy. The boy from Forcena turned, and their eyes met. "What the-" the first boy said. "You're freaky. But hey, if you don't want to tell me, you can tell my best friend. He'll know what to do." The boy from Forcena nodded. "Duran," he said. "What? Who?" the first boy asked. "I'm Duran." "Oh, OK. I'm Hawk. Mind if I hold this?" He held up the trinket. "No," said Duran. "Ok, follow me!" Hawk loped off.  
  
Duran followed the energetic Hawk. While running, Hawk kept up a constant patter about Navarre and how good it was. "Stop," said Duran. "What? Stop what?" questioned Hawk. "Stop talking." replied Duran.  
  
"Fine, be that way." said Hawk. They ran in silence, both attempting to keep up with the other. Duran had more endurance, but was ill- experienced in traveling the desert sands. Finally, they made it to a clearing surrounded by trees. Hawk looked behind them to make sure no one had followed them. "Stay here," he said to Duran. He disappeared behind a tree, and his shadow betrayed him a kicking motion. A large rock rose up from the ground. Duran walked up to it, inspected it, and turned to see Hawk grinning. Then Duran kicked the rock in the middle. The whole front cracked, sending large amounts of rock tumbling down a steep tunnel. "Whoa!" Hawk yelled. "First, how did you know, second, damn, you're strong!" "First," Duran said, mimicking Hawk's desert tone, "If you though that was disguised, I'll tell you I saw the door. Second, if you can't do that when you're past twelve, you're weak." Hawk looked confused. "I'm 13," he said slowly. "So am I," Duran replied. He was about to enter when Hawk stopped him. "I'd better go first, since they won't hurt me." "You mean, so I don't accidentally beat anyone up," Duran said. "Right." Hawk led the way. "Hey!" Hawk yelled. "Anyone on guard? It's Hawkeye! Hello?" A shadow reached out and stopped him. "Damn, Hawk." It said. "How many times do I need to say this? Prisoners blindfolded and unconscious, or blindfolded and walking in front." "Eagle!" Hawk cried. "So that's what you've been doing!" "A boring job turned interesting with our door being knocked down." Eagle replied. "Eagle! Everything okay?" the voice echoed up the tunnel. "Just our door broken by friendlies," Eagle replied. "Hawk's brought a prisoner!" Duran tensed. "I am no prisoner," he said. "Yeah," Hawk quipped. "He saved me!" "Good grief. From what?" Eagle asked. "Just an angry mob who managed to track me." Hawk said. "Any mob who can track a Navarre isn't a just." Eagle retorted. "Let's go to the castle, I'll let 'ol Peregrine take care of it." "Oh thanks," the voice echoed. "Welcome." Eagle said. They walked a couple meters, and a shadow fell behind Duran. "What the-" Duran whipped around, finally getting used to his body's reactions. "Whoops," the shadow said. "That's Peregrine," Hawk said. "He's a good guard." Duran shrugged and turned back to walking. Eagle stopped and turned. He opened a door, and went inside. Hawk followed. Duran turned, and gasped. A lush oasis lay in the middle of a large town, with an even greater castle in the distance. "I hope you don't mind my asking, but how did you hide this?" Duran asked, amazed. "Only Navarres know," Eagle replied. "And I bet none of them will tell you." Duran nodded. "Thought so." he said. Eagle turned. "What are we doing again, Hawk? I mean with this guy." Hawk laughed. "Forgot already? We're going to see the King!" Duran flinched. "What is it?" Eagle asked. "Nothing..." Duran replied. "He came from Forcena," Hawk replied. "And given the current events I doubt Duran would appreciate us talking about it. He'll get over it. Oh yeah, look at this." Hawk handed the horn to Eagle. "Damn! This is wicked! Where'd you get it Hawk?" Eagle glowed with enthusiasm. "It's mine." Duran replied. "Alright, let's go." Eagle tossed the horn to Duran and began the long walk to the castle. Neither of the three said anything, each wrapped up in their own thoughts. They reached the castle, and Eagle led the way to the throne room, and Duran, although in a strange atmosphere, felt as if surrounded. Hawk, answering Duran's unasked question, said "Yeah, there's many of us here." They walked up to a large set of doors. "Duran, show Eagle your strength," Hawk said. "As long as I don't get in trouble or get killed," Duran muttered. "Naw, we're all watching," a voice said. Duran, feigning disinterest, stepped closer, and kick the doors. Only there were no doors. Duran yelled "Whoa!" as he fell through. He stumbled into the throne room. "Damn you," he said to Hawk. Recovering his dignity, he looked at his new surroundings. His first through was very, very rich. Everything was heavily embroidered with gold and precious jewels.  
  
Hawk snatched the horn from Duran. "Hey! Stop doing that!" Duran said. Eagle laughed. Hawk threw the horn at the throne, and it was stopped by thin air. "Eagle, Hawk, welcome. I see you brought this?" the horn elevated slightly. "Yes, King Flamekahn," Eagle and Hawk bowed, Duran followed a second later. The King and his guards dropped their illusion. Duran realized that if he had made any aggressive move beforehand, he'd be killed or seriously hurt. "Good," King Flamekahn said. "Your friend here knows he can't fight what he can't see." Duran shook his head. "You can always try," he said. "Spoken like a true Forcena, young one," King Flamekahn said. "So you know what happened?" Duran asked, drawing himself up. "Of course, of course. Kings aren't kingdoms unless they keep up with current events." King Flamekahn replied. "Can you tell me about the Dragon Emperor?" Duran asked. The guards stiffened. "First of all, never speak its name so casually. Got that?" Duran nodded. "Second, you should know that Forcena was the only kingdom to supposedly defeat the Dragon Emperor. Until the battle at Forcena, that is." King Flamekahn paced. "For several centuries, each kingdom in its own ways waged war against the Dragon Clan. For those centuries, no kingdom allied with the other to fight the Dragon Clan. So far, no one has allied for anything." Flamekahn shook his head sadly. "Many kingdoms, that you've never heard of, fell to the unified force of the Dragon Clan. As one, the Clan fought. Divided, we fell. One, by one." King Flamekahn paused, remembering the past.  
  
"You may have learned in training under the late King Richard, that there were six survivors of the Clan wars." Hawk and Eagle fidgeted, but remained silent. "Navarre, the desert kingdom. Altena, the kingdom in the snowlands. Lovely bunch of spellcasters. The Sky Castle Rolante. Home to the amazons. The Beast Kingdom. Holy City Wendel. Now that Forcena is gone, five kingdoms remain. Eight years ago, we stopped fighting the Dragon Clan. Forcena had killed them all off. As you can see, they weren't that successful. The Dragon Emperor lives. That's enough." King Flamekahn sat down. "You will stay here, within the castle, until we figure our what to do with you. One more thing. Never, ever lose this." he tossed the horn to Duran. Eagle and Hawk bowed, clearly their session was over. They exited the room, and began walking down the steps. "Wow," Hawk said. "That was some history class!" Duran shrugged. "Well, lets get to our chamber," Eagle said. "You live in the castle?" Duran asked. "We are royalty, after all." Eagle said. "Royalty on guard duty? Royalty getting chased across the desert by two dozen men?" Duran asked in disbelief. "To rule a kingdom, one must learn the ways of its people." Eagle laughed. "But two dozen? Hawk, you're getting old." Hawk reddened, but said nothing. They walked to the northern point, and after a short maze Eagle opened a door. The door revealed a large room, lined with curved swords, daggers, and assorted small weapons. A few beds sat to one side, and a closet, dresser, and table on the other. The entire room reminded Duran of the desert itself. "We'll sleep here," said Hawk. "Pick a bed, Duran. It'll be yours until we leave or do something." Duran nodded, and lay on the ground. Eagle just grinned and went to bed.  
  
The next morning...  
  
"Hawk! Wake up old man!" Eagle lifted Hawk and tossed him on the cold ground. "AH! OW! Was that necessary?" Hawk yelled. "Duran's already gone to the throne room, apparently Flamekahn asked him to come early, so yes," Eagle replied. "Damn. What time was he up?" Hawk asked. "Before me, and I bet he woke by himself also." Eagle replied. "Damn, and damn. That is early." Hawk said. Hawk dressed and they went to the throne room. Flamekahn was off his throne, talking to Duran. Hawk heard Flamekahn saying "the horn is imbued with magical powers, namely holy magic. The legends say that when this horn is blown, its sound will give pause to all evil." Duran nodded. "Holy Swordsman Cid used it to turn the tide. After he blew the horn, Forcena gained so much ground that the Emperor's forces had to retreat." King Flamekahn nodded. "Alas, I saw the battle. I even watched you stand there, young one. Such experiences are not good for one so small aged as you." Duran looked like he was going to say something, but he did not. "Never blow this unless you must. If you do not use it properly, its magic will leave the horn and it will be useless. You're also lucky Hawk didn't ruin it." Eagle grinned. "You got that right." King Flamekahn turned. "Eagle, Hawk, I want you to bring Duran to Salamando." This name was familiar, as Hawk paled. "That fiery place?" Hawk asked. "Yes. Eagle, take him to Salamando, and explain the situation. Salamando will know what to do." Eagle saluted. "Yes, King Flamekahn. We will not fail." They turned and left.  
  
Back in their room, Duran was yelling. "Do you think a Forcena swordsman would use a dagger?" Hawk laughed. "What did you two talk about?" Eagle stopped Duran from saying anything, and added his own joke. "Swordsboy, not swordsman." Duran reddened. "Some strong boy," Hawk said. "I'll take that rusty thing," Duran pointed. "Age-old sword. Good choice," Eagle chided. "And I'll beat anyone with it, as long as it doesn't break." Duran replied as he swung the sword skillfully. "Suit yourself," Hawk lifted twelve daggers off the wall, Eagle took seven, but sheathed three curved swords. "Katanas," he said. "Faster than any other sword, quieter than a dagger, but it won't stand metal-to-metal with real swords." Eagle finished suiting up. "And a ninja's type of weapon." Hawk nodded. "Just one of many." 


	3. Part I, Section III

They took a back route from the castle, Hawk silent for once. They traveled for a few hours. Eagle stopped. "We make camp here," he said. "What?" Duran asked. "There must be at least three more hours of light." Hawk grinned. "Flamekahn didn't tell you?" he asked. Eagle placed something in the sand. "That'll protect us." He said. "And when night falls, don't make a sound. Be awake and ready." Duran shrugged. "Whatever," he said. Eagle lay down. "Get some sleep while you can. We don't need a sentry, because of that." Eagle pointed at what he put in the sane. "Hey, how come you're so much better at stuff than Hawk?" Duran asked. "I'm lazy," Hawk replied. "And I can fly," Eagle added. "Almost," Hawk said. "Almost." "So...mind telling me what you put in the sand?" Duran asked. "And to protect against what?" "You'll see. I'll wake you at night." Eagle said. "Just don't wet your pants, Duran." Hawk said. "I'll make you wet your pants, eyeball." Duran replied. "What? No one makes fun of my name!" Hawk yelled. "Children, be quiet, and sleep. We still have a long journey." Eagle said.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Duran," Eagle whispered. "Look around the desert." Duran opened his eyes, and held back a curse. Moonbeams lit the desert eerily. Ghostly shapes fluttered about, emitting moans of the dead. "Those things are the souls of those who traveled in the desert and were caught by Salamando's guards." Eagle informed Duran. "A damn lot of them. Wait, if Salamando's got guards, how are we gonna get to him?" Duran asked. "Same way we're not gonna get caught out in the night." Eagle replied. An icy wind whipped by, chilling even Duran to the bone. Eagle's expression took on a grim tone. "We must leave, now!" There was panic in his voice, a bad, bad sign. Duran shook Hawk awake, his worry spreading. Hawk looked a Duran quizzically, and Duran frowned, his face strangely grim. "Let's go!" Eagle whispered fiercely. They ran off, barely being able to see each other. "This way!" Eagle said. Duran stumbled and felt an unnatural touch on his neck. He darted after Hawk, shuddering. Duran could see the outline of a cave when a moan born of pure agony knocked them to their knees. "Shit! What the heck was that?" Duran yelled. "Trouble! Arm yourselves!" Eagle commanded. A quick glance at his companions brought a new level of awareness to Duran. Without them, he would die out here. Focusing his energies as King Richard taught him, he drew his sword. And roared. Both Eagle and Hawk were knocked down again by the power of the roar. Duran, with an aura of power, rushed forth and struck. He hit something solid, and struck again and again. He felt something move in front of him, then it was behind him. It was about to turn when he heard it drop. He turned his head, to look at Hawk and Eagle. Hawk had one dagger in his hands, the other had been thrown. Thanks," Duran said. He whipped around as the ground shook. "Move, move, move!" Eagle yelled. They sprinted towards the cave. They had just made it inside, as whatever it was slammed down behind them. They turned into a few different corridors, going at top speed. Eagle finally stopped. "Damn," Hawk said. "That was a lot of fun." Duran grinned. "The fun," Eagle said melodramatically, "has not started yet." Both Hawk and Duran burst out laughing. "Let's get some rest, I'll keep watch." Eagle said. Duran and Hawk nodded. "I'll take the second watch," Duran said. "Alright, after that we head to Salamando," Eagle replied. "Don't we have to travel the desert some more?" Duran asked. "Well, there's two ways to Salamando, one is through the desert, the other is through here," Eagle gestured down the tunnel. "Will it be fun?" Hawk asked jokingly. Eagle grinned and cloaked himself. "Hey, at least we won't be roasted par the other route." Hawk added. No one replied.  
  
A few hours later...  
  
"Duran, it's your watch." Eagle said as he woke Duran. "Fine," Duran replied. He stood and picked up his weapon. Eagle cloaked himself again, and went to sleep. Duran was about to move away when something down the tunnel moved. He was sure it was not Eagle or Hawk playing games, rather something dangerous. Quickly looking at the ceiling, he realized he could not swing sideways or overhead. He would have to thrust and his parrying would be limited. Just great, he thought. It started to move slowly. Duran could see the shadow of a heavily armored fighter. He was about to rush first, when a scream came from that direction. A flashing thin blade knocked his weapon down. "What the-" Duran said, looking up to see Eagle. "That's Salamando down there," Eagle said. "Damn well shouldn't be creeping around like that." Duran replied. "Salamando!" Eagle yelled. "We are friends!" A voice, like the sound of a roaring fire, emanated from the cavern. "Help me Eagle!" It said. It's voice was followed by another scream. "Shit, something's attacking Salamando!" Eagle said. "Wake Hawk, I'm going in!" Eagle cloaked and ran off. "Hawk, get your ass up! Eagle's in trouble!" Hawk jumped up. "Salamando was coming, but he's being attacked," Duran informed. "Hmph, Salamando can handle anything!" Hawk said. "Let's go!" Duran yelled. Hawk led the way. Duran was grateful Hawk did not cloak himself like Eagle did; one boy running through the caverns with who-knows-what waiting for him seemed highly unintelligent. "Eagle!" Hawk yelled. "We're coming!"  
  
As they ran, Duran following Hawk, sounds of metal clashing, with cries not of Eagle's voice, signaled like a beacon. Hawk and Duran burst into a clearing, weapons drawn, with Eagle standing over a dozen dead bodies, two looked burnt. "Good job, Eagle." Hawk said. "Where's Salamando?" Duran asked. "Up here," the fiery voice pointed. Duran felt a rush of hot air from above. An air-based distortion created by heat floated down. "Salamando, are you all right?" Eagle asked. "Fine now, thanks to you. I doubt I'd have defeated them since they got me by surprise." Salamando said. "Salamando taken by surprise?" Eagle asked. "It's not like they just walked up to me. Actually, the lead guy walked into me." Salamando corrected. "So now that they're dead, what brings you here, Eagle?" it asked. "Flamekahn sent us, its about him," Eagle replied and pointed. "Ah, a Forcena swordsman," Salamando said. Duran looked at Eagle smugly. "I thought all Forcena warriors died." Salamando said. "Wow, first time you've been wrong about something for a few centuries." Hawk quipped. "There's a first for everything. Now what did Flamekahn ask me to do?" Salamando asked. "He wants to know what to do with the Forcena." Eagle answered. "Hmph. Just because a boy comes to him with a legendary horn doesn't mean I'll act as his personal advisor. However, something about the battle at Forcena interests me, so I'll help." Salamando paused. It appeared to take on a different distortion. "As for now, you'll need to enter the heart of the Lightless Forest. In there, enter the temple. The temple is heavily shrouded in illusion, so watch yourself. Inside, at the very end of a corridor, is a stone table. On it is eight symbols, labeled Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Moon, Wood, Holy, and Dark. In that order. There are four more tables just like it, each labeled in a different order. It is crucial that you do not go near those four. Is that understood?" All three males nodded. "Good. Now place the horn end down, that is, the part where the sound comes from, on the Holy symbol. That's all I can help you with. Remember, Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Moon, Wood, Holy, and Dark. Good luck." Salamando faded. Its last two words echoed in the clearing. "Great," Duran said. "I was going to ask it what would happen once we place the horn properly." Eagle raised his eyebrows. "We'll just have to find out, won't we?"  
  
"King Flamekahn," Eagle, Hawk, and Duran bowed. Duran was dressed in Navarre clothes for once, looking like the desert itself. "Eagle, Hawk, Duran. I trust everything went well?" Flamekahn asked.  
  
"Salamando instructed us to go into the temple at the center of the Lightless Forest." Eagle said. Flamekahn's dark skin seemed to pale. "He wasn't joking, was he?" Flamekahn stated. "No, I don't think so." Eagle said. "The Lightless Forest. The Lightless Forest," Flamekahn repeated, now pacing. "What did he want you to do there?" Duran stepped forward. "Salamando said to place the horn on the Holy symbol," he informed. Flamekahn seemed to pale even more. "I'll shall arrange for help," he finalized. "For now, accompany me to my chambers. We will continue there." Eagle, Hawk, and Duran bowed.  
  
"You will need to bring different weapons, and wear different clothes. None of you have experienced anything such as the Lightless Forest." Flamekahn said, setting a slow walking pace. He was not eager to let them go, Duran thought. "Is it just dark?" Hawk asked. "One might think so, but no, that isn't the case," Flamekahn replied. They turned a corner before Flamekahn spoke again. "The Lightless Forest is simply a forest with natural dangers." Hawk looked puzzled. "Um..." mumbled Hawk. "No, not um." Flamekahn said. "What, is a better word. The only difference between this forest and all others it its temple. Inside, is the stone table Salamando talked about. In the stone table, the essence of each element in this world is sealed. Each element, as you three should know, has its power and weaknesses. Anyway, the essence of each element was sealed some millennia ago, well before the Clan wars. Due to its length of confinement, the elements warped the lands around it, causing things to mutate, grow, even to have intelligence. One of the things that gained intelligence was the trees."  
  
Duran understood. "This is going to be one heck of a journey," he said. "Quite the journey." Flamekahn agreed. "One which, I must say, you should not survive." Eagle cracked his neck. "Thanks for the encouragement." he said. "My encouragement is help. I will suit you three up and give you a plan," Flamekahn said sharply. "I do not allow cynical remarks in my direction either. Know that I am using my highest quality resources on you three."  
  
They reached the King's chambers. It was even more rich than the throne room. The King led them to another side room, his wardrobe. "You three will not be wearing Navarre clothes," Flamekahn said. "Instead, you will be invisible for the most part." Duran raised an eyebrow. "So I get to cloak like the Navarres?" he asked. "Better." Flamekahn replied. The King lifted three green robes. He handed one to each boy. "These, are sacred chameleon robes. There are only five of them left in this world. They will provide you with camouflage wherever you go. Remember, camouflage, not thick steel," he said.  
  
"What about the other help?" Eagle asked. "I have called upon the very best of assassins, fighters, and skilled men. That alone cost me several favors," Flamekahn said with a wince. "The very best, hm?" Eagle mused. "Yes, the very best," Flamekahn stressed. "Don't let any of your egos get in the way, for even my whole army wouldn't defeat him. Or it, for that matter." Eagle nodded. "Okay," he said. "And any weapons?" Duran asked. "Seriously speaking, whatever suits you best." Flamekahn replied. "Daggers for me, then." Hawk said. "I mean from my personal collection," the King corrected. "Oh, I finally get to gaze upon legendary weapons," Eagle said with some glee. "Oh, yeah." Hawk added. "Just behave yourselves," Flamekahn said with a smile. "We'll try," Duran said. Flamekahn touched a spot in the wall. A small panel opened up. The King placed his hand inside. Another panel nearby slid open, this time it was large enough for someone to pass. Flamekahn led the way. "Welcome to my personal collection," he introduced.  
  
Instead of weapons lining the wall, as Duran expected, there were many, many chests. Flamekahn pointed. "Ask me what each one contains, do not open them at random. Otherwise the magic each one contains will disappear. And that would ruin the point of sealing the weapons, wouldn't it?" The three fanned out, looking at each chest, trying to decide what each chest held. "What's in this one?" Hawk pointed. "Hm. That would be..." Flamekahn stroked his chin. "A water-forged flail, a couple centuries old." Duran finished inspecting a chest. "You might want to take a look at that weapon, Duran." Flamekahn said. "Its a Moon-imbued conquest sword. Taken from Forcena eight centuries ago." Duran moved on. "How does one imbue the Moon onto a weapon?" Duran asked. "It's very hard, that's why its so powerful. I can't remember how its done." Flamekahn said. "Not to mention why you have to seal it so," Hawk added. "Duran." Flamekahn questioned. "Yes?" asked Duran. "About the sword?" Flamekahn asked. "Oh sorry, I was looking at this chest." Duran said. "Seeing if you can find the symbol on that horn?" Flamekahn asked. Duran nodded. "I do believe I have one Holy weapon." Flamekahn said. He walked over to a corner in the room. "Yes, here it is." Flamekahn said. He opened the chest. Instantly, a warmth and peace filled the room. "Wow," Duran whispered. King Flamekahn nodded. "The Holy magic is truly a wonderful thing," Flamekahn agreed. "Now, Duran. Step over here." Duran hurried to comply. "Place both hands inside the chest, and feel around for the handle," the King instructed. Slowly, Duran moved his hands. "Found it," he said. "Good," Flamekahn said. "Now pull." Duran raised his arms, and tumbled backwards, his head narrowly missing a corner of a chest. Eagle and Hawk burst out laughing. "Whoa. That's light," Duran agreed. "Just wait until the light dims," Flamekahn advised. A few seconds later, a beautiful, glowing sword emerged. The Holy Symbol was imprinted in three places, one on the bottom of the handle, the others on the top of the grip. "Wow," Duran repeated, turning it about. "Legends say that the Sword of Ix came from the future. It was crafted using modern Ixian technology, and was found on this planet already imbued with Holy magic." Flamekahn said. Duran found the strap and attached it to himself.  
  
"Cool," said Hawk, looking at a chest. "Water and Dark symbols?" he asked. "That would be coldfire." Flamekahn said. "Not real fire of course, but just as deadly. If you'd like to use that, you'll need to wear a holy garment to negate its powerful darkness." Hawk considered. "I'll take it," he said. "Those are special daggers, obtained long, long ago. That's all I remember." Flamekahn said. "Now stay put while I fetch the garment." Flamekahn returned a second later. "Here, Hawk. Put this on." He tossed Hawk a silver vest. Hawk dressed, then opened the chest. An icy wind with a dark touch whipped out, chilling everyone but Duran, who did not quite know what was going on. "Freaky," said Hawk. From the chest he produced two short blades, each with a dark-blue glow. He sheathed them, and watched Eagle.  
  
"Eagle, any choices yet?" Flamekahn asked. "The Earth whip, the Fire sword, and the Moon sword." he said as he pointed. "So, you don't want the conquest sword?" Flamekahn asked. "No." replied Eagle. "Didn't know we could pick more than one," Duran said. "Eagle is much more skilled and experienced; he deserves it." the King finalized. The whip, and the swords look like regular weapons, Duran thought with some surprise. "Yes they do," Flamekahn said, startling Duran. "The ones who imbued them decided that sacred relics their royal family used should look like regular objects, so if lost, it would not be easy to find." The three picked up their robes, and followed the King back to the throne.  
  
"Well, this is it. I sincerely hope you three make it. Good luck." Flamekahn said. "Oh yeah, where's the mercenary going to be?" Eagle asked. "Outside the Lightless Forest." Flamekahn replied. "Goodbye then, King Flamekahn." Eagle finished. They bowed and left.  
  
"I assume you know the way, Eagle?" Duran asked as they left. Eagle nodded. "Alright, just call if there's trouble." Duran said. 


	4. Part I, Section IV

They traveled for several days, stopping outside every town. Hawk would disappear, then come running back with food. Finally they stopped. "This is the last town before the Lightless Forest. We should rest one night here." Eagle said. They graced a local inn, using the innkeeper's money to pay. The next day, Eagle led them outside. "Be very quiet," he said. "It'll be our first test for whoever Flamekahn hired." Duran and Hawk nodded. All of a sudden a great forest loomed in front of them. "We almost walked right into it!" Hawk said. "Yeah, we should have been able to see it from the town," Duran added. "Look," Eagle said as he pointed. "A shadow of a person." Indeed, it was a shadow. It got up and shifted its form. It began to run towards the three. "Draw your weapons!" Eagle commanded.  
  
Suddenly the features could be distinguished. "Father?" Duran gasped. His father ran toward them, his ghostly form pouring blood. Duran sank to his knees. "Father..." he whispered. "Back off, spirit!" Eagle yelled. He raised his Fire sword, ready to strike. The figure of Duran's father kept coming. "Duran," it said in a tone so painful, it made Eagle shiver. "Du-ran," it repeated. A figure from the side charged, boosting off the ground. It swung at Loki, beheading him. It quickly tossed something to the ground, and jumped back. Boom! A scream of agony came from the beheaded figure. An image of a decaying woman, ragged and grotesque appeared on top of Loki's body. Poof! Both images vanished.  
  
Duran had his head down, eyes tightly shut. "Damn!" Hawk said. "That was the freakiest thing I ever saw." Eagle gulped. "You said it," he agreed. The figure that killed the monster walked up to them. "Eagle, I presume?" it asked. The figure was definitely male, and it spoke with an accent Eagle had never heard before. Eagle nodded. "And you are?" he asked. The figure bowed. "Stilletto, at your service." Stilletto was wrapped in a cloak similar the ground, its color changing as they spoke. "Chameleon robe?" Eagle asked. Stilletto pulled off his head, to reveal a dark-haired youth. "Yes," he said. "I've got the fourth one." Stilletto gestured to Duran. "Is he going to be alright?" he asked. Eagle kneeled by Duran. "Duran," he said. "It wasn't what you think it was," he said with a shudder. "Hey Stilletto, no weapons?" Hawk asked. "Very good, Hawk. I see you can judge those things, hm?" Stilletto said. "Yes, I do have weapons. Myself, for one." Duran stood up. "I'm fine now. Let's go," he whispered. Eagle nodded. "Stilletto, lead us?" Stilletto bowed. "Periodically, I will pause and touch a tree. In the Forest, there are ten sections, or levels. Each section has a sentry, we must answer its question right, to pass safely." Eagle stretched. "I assume you know the answers?" he asked. Stilletto nodded. "Touch nothing with your hands. Keep your weapons sheathed unless I say so. Follow me."  
  
Stilletto led them to the tree line. He touched a tree, and paused. Eagle concluded he must have been here before, since all trees look the same. Stilletto turned around. "Wear these around your head. You'll be able to see like I do." Stilletto handed each of them a light-colored headband. It fit their heads perfectly. "Whoa," said Duran. "This is cool." Hawk grinned. "Very cool," he added. Eagle placed the cloth around his head and was hurled into a whole new world. Small things, some shimmering, others glowing, zipped past him. The ground was alive, and so were the trees. The trees appeared to all be different, all unique. "Stilletto, you see like this all the time?" Eagle asked. "Only if I want to," Stilletto replied. Eagle looked back at the first sentry, and instead of seeing what he saw before, he saw protection. Simply protection. "It's the spirit; the inside. You Navarres almost always look at the outside." Stilletto said. "Each tree is unique, as you can see. What you find when you look upon a tree is its spirit, each with a certain character. Let's continue." Eagle turned back to follow Stilletto, and saw control calm skill experience strength hope light  
  
Then it was all too much for him. He quickly lifted the band, panting. He turned to see Hawk and Duran looking at each other with the headband on, both grinning like fools. "They are looking at bits and pieces of each other's souls," Stilletto intruded. "You wanted to see all of mine, and it was too much. Let that be a lesson to you. Now, no more interruptions?" Eagle gulped and nodded.  
  
Stilletto stopped and touched a tree. Eighth one, Eagle thought. Stilletto paused, and did not withdraw his hand. Something in his aura changed. Eagle slipped on the headband and thought, what is it. It worked, because Eagle saw that Stilletto sensed danger. "According to this sentry, a band of four dozen men crossed this line very recently without speaking to any sentry. I've asked if the sentry knows anything about them, but it doesn't." Stilletto confirmed Eagle suspicion. Stilletto quickly withdrew, and whispered sharply "Robes on full! Get down!" Instantly the four disappeared from sight. Six men dressed in dark glinting armor walked by, scanning the tress. "Damn, what do they want here," Stilletto asked after they had gone. "Who are they?" Hawk asked. "Same ones that attacked Salamando," Eagle deduced. "Correct," Stilletto affirmed. "Shh!" Duran whispered. Six more men walked by. "Should we take them out?" asked Hawk. "No, I want to see what they're up to." Stilletto said. "Eagle, hold position, unless I call. You'll be in big trouble if you advance past this sentry." Eagle shifted. "Watch three points," he said to Duran and Hawk. Stilletto ran off silently.  
  
"Four patrols, six men each. They walk the same way and on the same path." Eagle informed Stilletto. "Anyone heard of the Darkshine Knight?" Stilletto asked. "That bastard and King Richard fought before the Emperor's forces retreated." Duran replied. "Well, those four dozen men bear his symbol. Which, by the way, is a fist with a sword through it." Stilletto said. "Black color, of course." Duran added. "Let's move. Hopefully the sentries will not react to their presence." Stilletto said with some concern. "Unless they do something to irritate them, that is."  
  
They had just reached the ninth and second last sentry when Stilletto tensed again. "Draw your weapons," he said. "Draw them now!" They quickly brandished their magic weapons. "Should we cloak?" Duran asked. "No need. It won't help, anyway." Stilletto replied. "The Darkshine troops are about to light a fire. Which is pretty bad for us." Eagle knew. "The Forest will kill us too," he said. Stilletto nodded. "Let's get moving then," Hawk said. They took one step when the whole Forest seemed to change. "If you're wearing the sash, lift it now." Stilletto said. "Run." They began sprinting. Several trees lashed at them, some using branches, some bending their trunks. Duran was about to get the worst of a tree when he placed his weapon in its path. The tree decapitated itself on his sword. It cried out and the onslaught slowed. "Almost there," said Stilletto. Eagle thought he saw the outline of a large building. "Jump!" said Stilletto. They jumped, and something whistled under them. Stilletto cursed and from nowhere drew something shiny. A steel pillow! Eagle thought. Stilletto charged a tree several feet in front of them, and slammed it. The tree fell. It knocked down another tree, and another. The lath of fallen trees led to a large temple. "We goin' in there?" Eagle asked. Stilletto nodded and ran towards temple. "Dark troops will spot us in three seconds," Stilletto said. Three seconds later, a yell came from their right. "We'll lose those oafs inside the temple, if they follow." Stilletto said. The temple was in full view of them now. Dark gray steps led to darkened pillars. It had a tall roof, and by the second the whole temple's colors were shifting. Black, brown, greenish-blue, red, blue, then white, then black again.  
  
They reached the steps, just as an arrow whizzed at Stilletto. He stopped moving, and the arrow went through him. A cry of surprise from their right preceded a cry of pain. Duran turned to see several dark armored men being lifted by trees, and slammed on the ground. Other men were on the ground, being beaten by tree branches and trees alike. Suddenly the trees released the men, and the Forest was quiet again. A black figure on a darkened steed rode by, cutting down several trees with a dark sword. The trees cried out as they were struck, but none of them made any move. "Go inside," Stilletto whispered. "I'll join you in a moment. Eagle, Hawk, and Duran ran inside.  
  
Inside the temple, the colors still shifted. There were no pillars or decorations, just empty corridors. "Eagle, do you remember Salamando's instructions?" Hawk asked. "Yeah." Eagle said. "Should we keep our weapons drawn?" Duran asked. "Since they're imbued, I mean. It might affect something in a bad way." Eagle pondered for a moment. "I think we should. Can't tell what lurks here." Slowly, they proceeded. They came to an intersection, and Hawk pointed. "Look, the table!" Eagle held him back. "Remember the four false tables, Hawk." Duran picked off a twig in his hair. "Let's test it." He tossed the twig at the table. The twig bounced and struck the bale. Instantly, four gigantic stone golems manifested. "Shit," Duran muttered. Duran focused his energies again, ready to move. The golems did not budge. "Move!" a familiar voice yelled from behind. The three leapt to a side. A golem smashed its fist into the ground where Eagle was standing, shaking the whole temple. "Damn!" Eagle yelled. He lashed his whip as a reflex, catching the golem's head. The whip glowed red as he pulled back, denying the golem of its head. Hawk leapt through the air, negative energy crackling. He slashed four times, then darted up the wall. The golem fell to pieces. The three golems charged around the corner, two going for Stilletto, one coming at Eagle. Duran thrust his sword through one arm, and sliced sideways. The Holy magic flared, sending bright beams of light echoing everywhere. The sword sliced through stone like paper at high speeds, Duran unfamiliar with the power. The sword trailed downwards, taking off a large chunk of the wall.  
  
The other golems charged down the corridor, Stilletto sprinting away. He darted outside, and turned towards Darkshine's recovering men. "Freeze." Darkshine Knight said to his troops. Stilletto cloaked. The golems stopped. They saw dark statues, and the Forest as normal. Nothing. Then an arrow whizzed through the air, and bounced off a golem's head. They both turned, and saw six dark statues running towards them, waving shimmering sticks. The golems charged, then felt a small poke in their side. Slamming downwards, they caught three men each and sent them flying. "Die!" the Darkshine Knight cursed. He charged them.  
  
Stilletto came jogging back. "Darkshine has to deal with them." His voice was backed by masculine screams, then a few slams, and clanking of some sort. The sound of metal on stone echoed through the temple corridors. Stilletto inspected the wreckage Duran created. "Good job," he said. "We'll take the most direct and fun way." Eagle raised an eyebrow. "Fun, eh? Haven't had that for a little while." he said. Stilletto pointed. "You'll have plenty of that soon," he promised. He jogged off.  
  
They turned six more times, each turn brought them deeper. They saw an empty room. Dead end. "Stilletto, where are we going?" Duran asked. "First, we're going to have some fun, then we're going up." Stilletto replied. "Draw your weapons, and take turns." Eagle turned to Hawk, but he had no idea. Stilletto touched the stone wall, and it slid open. He stepped into the room, and grinned as the door slammed shut. Grinding of stone could be heard, then the grinding stopped. "Elevator," Eagle explained. Several clangs sounded, followed by animal, and mutated animal cries. The grinding started again, and the door opened. Several decapitated bodies of some alien origin were strewn around the floor, about two dozen other bodies to another side. "My turn," said Eagle. A similar audio show played, then Hawk went. As the door closed, the lights went out.  
  
He felt the floor move, then some gates slammed open. Something chittered wildly. Hawk felt a cold dread rise up. Something touched his leg, then it cried out. Millions of cries bombarded Hawk from all directions, each with its own echo. Hawk slashed at where the thing touched his leg, hitting the ground. Blue sparks ricocheted off the ground, illumination briefly the room in an evil light. The creatures were not small, but they were as high as the room. Nineteen goliath creatures. A pitch-black room. Shit, thought Hawk. I'm in trouble. The creatures cried out in dark glee as the sparks flew, then silencing as the sparks faded. Hawk lunged to his right, slashing and flailing in fear. He heard the rumble of many feet, and his daggers hit the wall. Sparks flew again. The creatures chittered with sick pleasure. They had moved. Hawk lunged at the nearest creature, his fear rising steadily. The stampede of legs sent Hawk spiraling down into submission. Fight it, he thought. In response to his defiance, they began to chitter continuously. Hawk had never fought someone who dodged his attacks. They were getting to him, Hawk knew. Then he had an idea. A long shot, at best, one that might get him killed, but he had to take it. "Spirit of Water, I submit to you," he whispered. Instantly an icy numbness filled his body, and he could see! He felt the rush of water flowing, the power of it gushing, cascading, when he leapt. High, almost touching the ceiling, he slashed a creature, who fell in pieces of ice, shattered. Its companions screamed in anger.  
  
Together they rushed him. Hawk stuck to the wall and slashed backwards once, and leapt away. A scream, shrill as a trumpet, followed his leap. He backflipped, using his agile body masterfully. Two of the creatures turned and lunged at him, each lit by an icy light. They extended scythe-like arms, then made slashes at him. Hawk curled into a ball, rolled under the first one, and flipped up. Both of his feet slammed into the creature's body, knocking it into the second creature. He quickly killed both felled enemies. Four down, fifteen to go, Hawk thought. Four creatures charged, Hawk now realized he could see only the ones attacking him. Which meant he'd have to be careful where he maneuvered. He threw both his daggers, killing two. He quickly sidestepped several swings and rolled, grabbing his daggers. He threw one, this time it was deflected. The creature deflected the dagger with pain, sending the dagger into the other one's face. The remaining creature charged with fury, fast enough that Hawk had to parry. Then the goliath creature shattered as the coldfire dagger thrust through. He leapt upwards, picking up his other dagger as his vision was filled with ghostly icy-blue shapes. Hawk spinned in a tight circle, arms extended. He felt the easy resistance of his attackers being cut. He landed, panting. If they weren't dead, he would be. Eleven heads dropped around him, shattering. His vision was black again. Then it was filled with light as a door opened. He stumbled through, very relieved. Stilletto and Eagle were standing by a stone table, talking. They were on the roof of the temple. Hawk rolled on his back, and shut his eyes. Damn, he thought. That sucked.  
  
The door opened, and Duran walked out with a strange look. "Already?" Hawk blurted out. "Yeah. I just went in and nothing was there." Duran said.  
  
Duran was thrown several feet. Hawk immediately cloaked, activating his robe's power with his mind. "What the-" Duran said. Stilletto turned around and flicked something. Poof! The area behind Duran was filled with smoke. "Duran, get back!" yelled Eagle as he pulled out his whip and Moon sword. Two dozen black figures stood in formation. A dark horse and it's black rider stepped into the clear.  
  
"Duran," Stilletto said as Duran came over. "Put the horn's end part on this table's Holy symbol." Duran nodded. As he stepped toward the table, he checked the symbols. Earth, Wind, Water, Fire, Holy, and Dark. As he places the horn onto the symbol, he heard something manifest behind them. His attention was divided between finding out what had manifested, to what the horn was doing. A beam, blazing white and glowing, shot from the sky to the horn. "Cool," Duran said. The horn glowed, then returned to its normal image. He turned fully this time, to see what was happening. A large demonic golem, burning with unholy green fire, was beating the Darkshine Knight's troops. They cried out as they were tossed, their bodies engulfed in the greenish flame. "Infernal," Stilletto explained. "Where's Hawk?" Duran asked. "Cloaked and scared," Eagle informed. The Darkshine Knight raised his dark sword. A red beam of negative energy shot out, hitting the Infernal. A prism of red energy formed around the golem, denying it of free movement. The golem reared, and shattered the prism. The Darkshine Knight pointed his sword towards the Infernal, and out shot a black beam. The Infernal screamed in agony. It's flames turned from green to black. The flaming bodies of the Darkshine's squad stood up, burning with the same demonic flame.  
  
Stilletto charged. Halfway there, he roared. And stopped. The arena was filled with Stillettos, at least his image. Together, the images roared again. Several flaming dark troops fell, knocked down by the power. The black Infernal erupted. It screamed, spewing black embers. The embers grew and took form, turning into golems half the size of their creator. The Stillettos charged.  
  
"Let's go!" Eagle yelled at Duran. Duran grabbed the horn and drew his sword. Eagle lashed a small Infernal, and yanked it to Duran. A Holy flashing sword left the small Infernal in pieces. The large Infernal suddenly reared up, then spun around. It had glowing blue lines across it's back. Eagle thrust his Fire sword, making the Infernal flare up. No effect. The Infernal spun around, flailing. Eagle and jumped back, and two Stilletto images parried with a flashing rod. Eagle saw Hawk flip in from the side, and hurl both his daggers at the Infernal's head. The Infernal seemed to bend down, but a kick from a Stilletto image sent it right back up. Both daggers made contact, shattering the Infernal's head . "Goodbye," a Stilletto said. Another Stilletto grinned. A few Stillettos had brandished their steel pillows, and proceeded to beat several dark warriors and Infernals to the ground. Duran ran through the commotion, killing four. He found himself face to face with the Darkshine Knight. The dark knight charged. Duran rolled under the horse, knowing a horse would never step on a man. He was wrong about this one. The darkened steed trampled him, pounding every corner of his body. As a last resort, he thrust his Holy weapon upwards. It cut through easily, killing the horse instantly. Stilletto, Eagle, and Hawk had finished off the dark warriors and the Infernals, black blood and shattered bodies everywhere. The Darkshine Knight ran towards the edge and jumped off the roof.  
  
"Duran," said Eagle. "You alright?" Stilletto produced a jar from thin air. It was filled with a thick, golden liquid. "Honey drink," Stilletto said. "It heals anyone's life force to the top." He handed it to Eagle, who poured some into Duran's mouth. Results were instant. Duran sat up. "That was stupid," he said. "Your theory was correct, but, yes, that was stupid." Stilletto said. "Powers of the Dark will warp everything, remember that." Hawk was looking out into the Forest. Sharp cries of pain echoed through the Forest. "Darkshine's getting away, should we follow?" Eagle asked. "Too dangerous for us. Trees won't like it, and at this rate they even might uproot to chase us." Stilletto responded.  
  
Hawk came back, silent. "I submitted to Water," he whispered. A stunned silence met his words. "How?" asked Eagle. "Simple," Stilletto answered. You simply allow a single element to be your body's power." Duran stood up, and his back cracked. "Ow," he said. "What are the consequences of submitting to an element?" Eagle asked. "First, Hawk can no longer use Fire magic or Fire based or imbued weapons. It'd hurt very bad." Stilletto looked at Hawk. "From now on, you'll need to regulate your body's temperature, and wear Fire absorb." Hawk looked blank. "Fire absorb?" he asked. Stilletto nodded. "Armor that absorbs Fire magic, basically top-of- the-line equipment. Flamekahn should have a few of those. I wear Dark absorb all the time. You'll get used to it." Eagle walked over to the stone table. "Mind telling us more about the table?" he asked. Stilletto bowed. "As you know, this temple and its table are very old. When an imbued object is placed on the table's symbol in a special way, the object's powers are restored. The horn is back to full power, and our mission here is done." Eagle could not believe it. "So we came all the way to recharge a horn?" he gaped. "Frankly speaking, yes. I do believe we'll need it later on." Stilletto paused. "An object must be recharged after its master dies. Duran is now its master." "Frequency of recharge?" Eagle asked. "Rare," Stilletto answered. "Often a newly-recharged item will carry its powers over several users." "So how long are we going to stay?" Eagle asked. "As long as you want," Stilletto replied. "Um..." Eagle looked confused. "Didn't you say we shouldn't go, since the Forest is pissed?" he asked. "I never said that. I merely implied." Stilletto said. "I only suggest. I only order in battle, if ever needed." Eagle was pissed. "WTF? You mean to say-" Stilletto nodded. "I can grant you safe passage, if that's what you want. However, you are wise to follow my suggestions." he said. "Can we leave now?" Eagle asked. "Sure," Stilletto said. "Just follow me." He leaped off the roof. Eagle sighed. That guy is nuts, he thought.  
  
They ran through the Forest, dodging and cutting down trees. Stilletto did all the work. Hawk could see every tree, and every branch swinging at him with disturbing clarity. Everything that attacked him was highlighted in an icy blue color.  
  
Finally, they made it out. They squinted, eyes adjusting to natural light. "Well," said Hawk. "That was fun." Duran grinned. "Except for me being hit from behind and getting trampled." he added. They traveled back to Navarre, Eagle not once speaking. Stilletto showed them all his way of getting into the castle. Even Eagle did not know his way. 


	5. Part I, Section V

They were almost at the throne room when a feminine figure darted from the side and grabbed Hawk. She kissed him, long and hard. Stilletto laughed and kept walking. Eagle and Duran stared. "Whoa baby!" Hawk said. Hawk moved back to survey his attacker, and what he saw took his breath away. A girl, just a little shorter than him, with a face like an angel smiled back at him. Light brown hair with streaks of blonde, worked as a backdrop for gray-blue eyes. She wore black gloves that reached her elbows, and leather boots. Over all of this beauty, a black cape protected her from the desert environment. "Done yet, Laine?" Stilletto asked. "Let's report to Flamekahn." Eagle and Duran slowly moved, stunned by the newcomer. "Is she coming?" Hawk asked, also entranced. "Yes," Stilletto replied flatly.  
  
"King Flamekahn," Stilletto said as he bowed. "Your servant Stilletto awaits." The King stood up. "You are the mercenary, I presume?" he asked. "Yes," Stilletto bowed again. The King returned the bow through Stilletto's refusal. "It is truly an honor...to be in the presence of a fighter so great as you, Stilletto." Stilletto shook his head. "It is I, who has the honor. One whose ancestors founded a kingdom so well hidden in the desert, and whose ancestors survived the Clan wars without losing a man...that is true greatness." Flamekahn reddened slightly. He needed something to turn the attention away from him. He saw Eagle and Duran staring at the beautiful Laine, who was hugging Hawk. "And I see you've met the new addition, Eagle?" Flamekahn asked with a raised eyebrow. Duran was trying not to laugh at Hawk's very embarrassed look. His efforts failed. He burst out laughing, receiving a strange look from the King, the guards, and Eagle. Stilletto rolled a hysterical Duran out the door and continued his report. "I must thank you for sending me, King Flamekahn. We had a lot of fun." Stilletto said. It was Stilletto's turn to receive strange looks from the King and his guards. A few of the guards coughed, stifling a laugh. "I see. Describe what happened." King Flamekahn asked.  
  
Stilletto bowed again. "I met Eagle when he was outside the Forest. I led them in, and brought them to the proper place. Simple mission, no hindrances." King Flamekahn was astonished. He leaned forward quickly, almost falling off his throne. "Was it that easy?" he asked. Eagle stepped forward with a frown. "Let me mention the shape- shifting demon that took the form of Duran's father, the Forest that tried to kill us multiple times with every tree involved, the gigantic stone golems that used invisibility to almost kill us, the elevator ambush, and the Infernal, which created multiple other Infernals." All of these dangers were apparently familiar to the King, for his paled skin returned to normal. King Flamekahn breathed a sigh of relief. "And, uh, Stilletto dealt with these legendary threats?" he asked. "Yeah," Duran said, returning. He still had a goofy grin on his face, but did not verbalize his amusement. "And the Darkshine Knight was there, also." "Darkshine Knight? What's he doing there?" Flamekahn asked. "I believe I can shed some light here," Stilletto said. "The Darkshine Knight followed us, I mean Eagle, from Salamando's lair. What he wants exactly, I do not know, but I believe it will be associated with his quest for power." King Flamekahn stood up. "Damn. Salamando may be in danger." Hawk waved his hand. "Before we run off again, I need to get Fire absorb," he said. "For what?" Flamekahn asked. Stilletto held up his hand. "Hawk empowered himself with the Water element," he said. Hawk was relieved, for Stilletto made it seem like a harmless act. Laine apparently knew what he was thinking, and she gave his hand a squeeze. The King nodded. "I can spare a suit," he said slowly. "How long would you like me to stay?" Stilletto asked. "I have not decided yet," King Flamekahn answered. "Come to my chambers, you five." "Can Hawk and I use the bed?" Laine asked, winking at Hawk. Flamekahn shook his head, and Hawk turned very red.  
  
Inside the King's chambers, the King opened up his special wardrobe again. He drew out a suit of armor, plain looking. Stilletto took it from him, and placed something inside the suit. "I hope this never fails," Stilletto said. "Now be strong, Hawk. This is going to hurt." Hawk grimaced, wondering what Stilletto had in mind. Stilletto placed the suit over Hawk, and whispered an incantation. The suit compressed on Hawk at a speed previously unknown, and Hawk could no longer breathe. He was in dire pain. What Stilletto placed in the armor was solid, and where it connected to his body was where the most pain was. He felt it enter his body, and travel up his spine. Hawk tried to scream, but could not find the power to. The thing entered his head, and for a split second, Hawk feared he would die. Then it all stopped, leaving him exhausted, gasping for breath. An already familiar hand helped him up. He looked into Laine's concerned expression, and tried to smile. He was pulled into her protective embrace once again.  
  
"Well, that's about all I can tell you. You'll need to go to Salamando again." King Flamekahn said. "As you command," Stilletto bowed. He was about to leave, when Flamekahn stopped him. "Don't you need some rest?" he asked. "I'd like to, but the mercanaries of kingdoms do not need rest." Stilletto replied. Flamekahn nodded. "So that's what you call yourselves these days."  
  
The next day, Eagle, Duran, Hawk, and Laine stepped outside, into the desert. The males sported their chameleon robes, not wanting to give them up. Laine wore the same clothes as yesterday, revealing that they were magical. "Where's Stilletto?" asked Duran. They heard a roar, and ran to investigate. Multiple images of Stilletto were fighting each other in unarmed combat. A field of power surrounded each Stilletto, a sign of how much power was being generated. "Wow," said Hawk. "How does he do that?" "I believe it is a special discipline that Nightblades learn. Nightblades are one of the top Navarre titles. That just shows how much more skilled Stilletto is compared to the rest of us." Eagle said. "All of us," Duran added. "Not me," said Laine, startling them. "We're pretty equal in skill and power, he just makes a show of it." "So can you do that?" Eagle said as he pointed. "No, but I have other skills equally as effective," Laine answered. "Cool," Duran said. Show us sometime?" She smiled brilliantly, making them blush. "I will," she promised. Stilletto stopped, dispelled his images, and waved for them to follow him. Stilletto began to walk away.  
  
"Where are we going?" Eagle asked. "To Salamando," Stilletto said, not stopping. "A different way," Laine added. "Can you stand guard Stilletto?" Eagle asked, thinking ahead. "We'll be there in about an hour," Stilletto replied.  
  
They reached a lone tree in the middle of the desert. Stilletto walked right into it. Eagle followed cautiously. "We cloak now," Stilletto said. "Um, can I be invisible too?" Laine asked. A robe came flying out from thin air. "Thanks," she said. The fifth chameleon robe, thought Eagle.  
  
After a couple minutes of walking, Eagle noticed a sharp smell in the air. "We're getting close," he whispered. "Not to Salamando, you'll see." Stilletto said. Indeed, they were not. They stepped into a familiar clearing, to see a few burnt bodies. "For your information, the Darkshine Knight came here last night and captured Salamando. Darkshine is at the Lightless Forest, inside the temple now." Stilletto said. "What? And you didn't tell us?" Eagle screamed. "And what was the point of cloaking?" Stilletto's shrug was audible. "You didn't ask," he said. Laine giggled. "A teleport please?" Stilletto asked. Eagle, Hawk, and Duran said "What the-" in unison.  
  
"-heck?" the finished, on the roof of the temple. The Darkshine Knight spun, immensely startled. Eagle felt Stilletto grinning. Turning back slowly, the dark knight drew his sword. Something shimmered on the stone table. The Knight shot something from his sword onto the table. The thing on the table turned black. It was Salamando. Muttering curses, Darkshine began to make motions with his sword. Laine whispered something, and Stilletto said "hehe". The Darkshine Knight stopped moving. And waited. Then he cursed loudly. "Why isn't it working?" he screamed in a raspy voice. Stilletto said "haha". Apparently Laine did not only disrupt his spell, but changed it so a yellow bunny would appear on his head. Muffled laughs were barely audible from the Navarres. The black knight roared and slaughtered the bunny. He turned around, trying to find his tormentors. "Uncloak," commanded Stilletto. The Darkshine Knight whipped about in their direction. "YOU!" he accused. Stilletto stepped forward. "I'm just a guilty bystander," he said with a dramatic sweep of his arm. "Give us Salamando back!" Duran yelled. "Why? He can't help you anymore." the black knight said. Eagle and Hawk brandished their weapons. "He's right, he bound Salamando to himself. If he dies, Salamando dies," Stilletto said. Hawk looked at the blackened Salamando. "Any way we can get him back?" Hawk asked. "I think so. Laine, would you?" Stilletto asked. "Yeah, hold on," she replied. Laine closed her eyes for a moment. "Got it," she said. "What are you going to do?" Hawk asked her. "Unbind them, so you can kick his ass," she replied. Stilletto began walking towards the black knight, unarmed and hands open. The knight tensed. He was not used to people who did not fear him. "Keep your distance or die!" he warned. Stilletto smiled, and kept walking. "What the hell is he doing?" Duran asked. "Trapping Darkshine, maybe," Eagle speculated.  
  
Salamando woke with a start. Whoa, he thought. What am I doing here? He felt numb, and could not move. He heard a whisper of a gentle voice. Hold on, it said.  
  
Laine whispered something and snapped her fingers. Salamando was teleported in front of Eagle, in his regular light-red color. The Darkshine Knight turned to see the table without a spirit on it. "Arrgh!" he yelled, turning back to Stilletto, who was still walking. Darkshine Knight looked as if he was going to attack, then he leaped off the temple again.  
  
"Well," said Hawk. "That was rather easy." Salamando flared a bright red, then died down. "The second attack in two weeks. Am I going to be attacked next week?" he demanded. His voice had changed since they had saw him last time, now it sounded like a roaring fire. "Please, Salamando. We wouldn't want you burning Navarre down, would we?" Flamekahn asked. "Sorry, your majesty. But I was in serious trouble!" Salamando said in defense. "Yes I know, we should arrange something." Flamekahn said. "Since when does a kingdom's guardian spirit need protection?" Eagle asked. "Eagle, Eagle, Eagle. You are complicating things." Flamekahn cautioned. "The spirit of a kingdom needs protection once the kingdom becomes greater in power than the spirit." Salamando flared again. "That was a helluva long time ago!" he retorted. "Remember the Clan wars, spirit. We still aren't safe." Flamekahn said. "Sorry to intrude, but what do we do now?" Hawk asked. "Good question," added the King. "Well, we do need to do something about the Emperor." Salamando said. "Let's see..." his fiery voice trailed off. "I guess we could turn to the Dragon problem..." Salamando seemed deep in thought, because his image did not ripple often. "I believe Stilletto and Laine can single-handily destroy the Emperor. However, getting to the Emperor would be a problem." Stilletto shrugged. "If that is what King Flamekahn wants, sure." he said.  
  
"Is it that easy?" Eagle asked. Duran looked at him like one would look at a dumb child. "The Dragon Emperor destroyed his army, and Forcena's army with a single attack. Of course it's not that easy." Duran said. "What about the Darkshine Knight?" Salamando asked, once again changing the topic. "He's the one that attacked me twice." Flamekahn began to pace. "The Knight is the right-hand of the Emperor. What he's doing, I doubt is by Emperor's orders. Since he is an unknown, we'll need to take him into consideration also." "Darkshine, is he dangerous? He ran away twice already." Hawk asked.  
  
"Simply put, yes. During the Clan wars he single-handily held off several attacks by enormous armies." Flamekahn informed. "Hmph. Defensive freak." Eagle puffed. "Don't get him wrong," Salamando warned. "Yep, he did mind the control the Infernal well enough so the Infernal's summoned clones were controlled also." Stilletto added. "This is getting nowhere. Just decided what to do without your pointless rambling," Laine instructed. For a moment, nothing moved. Stilletto was grinning. "How about we kill Darkshine, then go for the Emperor?" he asked. "I have a better idea." Eagle said, breaking the Navarre silence. "Stilletto, tell us all what you know about the Dragon Emperor." "Sure. The Dragon Emperor, since the battle at Forcena, has spawned six times. With what I can't say, but he is capable of asexual reproduction. Currently he has a small army of sixteen dragons, each grows in strength substantially every day under intense training. The Emperor will spawn about ten more times, creating four dragons each time. His lair, as all know, is in the Dragon's Hole, but he is located far under it, in a very large cavern. When he'll be done his force, and when he'll attack, I do not know. But his dragon force will be enough to give me enough trouble. Other details, I won't say, because he is too insane to predict. I do have a few good hunches, though. Would you like to know more?" Stilletto said. The room was very quiet, as everyone struggled to absorb the information. It was a while before anyone said anything. "Damn," Duran finally said. "What about his attacks?" he asked.  
  
Stilletto nodded. "His elemental attacks are mainly Fire based, but he has a few Wind based attacks, generated by his wings. The attack you saw at Forcena was his ultimate spell, requiring all his effort and concentration. He, along with many others, call the attack Giga Burn. Harnessing the full power of the Sun itself, he channeled all of the power through his Dragon form and unleashed it in a general direction. His other Fire attacks are also dangerous, the stronger attacks require more concentration. He can release many fireballs at whim, he can explode the air immediately around him, creating a lengthy immolation." Stilletto paused, thinking. "Other Fire attacks he has are called Flare, Explode, Eruption Breath, and something else I can't quite put my finger on. He may also have a few tricks up his sleeve, for instance, he should know well by know how to create images that can actually hurt you, using pure Fire magic. That would rank at the top of his dangerous attack list." "Selfdestruct." Salamando said. "His last attack is called Selfdestruct." "Ah yes. The single spell responsible for destroying about eighteen million people. The Dragons that were almost dead would self destruct, taking tens of thousands down with them." Stilletto said. "Selfdestruct is containable, Laine knows how, but I don't quite think the Emperor would die like that. His wind attacks are more of a nuisance than a killer, he can flap his wings once, and a great wind will be channeled through him. However, several of his minions slammed six dozen men into spikes. Not a nice sight. Also, you mustn't forget that he is a dragon, or at least has a dragon form. Meaning claws, wings, teeth, and the sheer strength of a dragon. Anything else?" Stilletto asked. Flamekahn was shaking his head. "It'd be very, very stupid to send the world's best to attempt an assassination on the Emperor." Laine cocked her head to one side. "Hi over there. What do you want us to do?" she said with growing irritation. "Alright, let's forget about the Dragon problem for now. Damn!" Flamekahn said. "I need time to think. Come back tomorrow." The King exited the room, and his guards followed him. "Well," said Eagle. "That got us nowhere." Eagle led the way back to their chambers. "I'll be outside if you need me," Stilletto said. "One less person in your room." Eagle and Duran looked at each other. "Uh, we'll need to talk to Stilletto." Eagle said. They began walking after Stilletto, hands on their weapons. "Well, that leaves us," Laine said with a wink. "I do need to talk to you," Hawk said.  
  
"I do like you a lot, but I want to ask you to ease up a bit. It's all too much for me, traveling and battling non-stop. And you keep embarrassing me in front of Eagle and Duran. Not to say I don't like it, but..." Hawk sighed heavily. "I feel stressed, and stretched somehow. I've never felt this before." Laine put an arm around him. "Everyone gets stressed, Hawkeye. If you need a rest, tell the King. I can stay and take care of you." Laine said. "Thanks, Laine. I've only known you for a bit, but already you mean so much to me," Hawk smiled, and lay down. "Maybe I will ask Flamekahn for a break." Laine lay down beside him. "Sleep well," she said.  
  
"Hey Stilletto!" Duran called. The lone figure turned. And beckoned. Eagle and Duran drew their weapons. Ka-ching! Their swords dropped to the ground. "First lesson: always check your surroundings. I was standing up here in plain view." Stilletto said from above. Eagle and Duran gulped. They nodded, and bent down to pick up their weapons. Ka-ching! The weapons dropped in the sand again. "Second lesson: never just pick up your weapons. You both look horribly vulnerable. Now, pick up your weapons." Stilletto instructed. Slowly, Eagle and Duran picked up their swords. They looked up at Stilletto. "Third lesson: always be ready to move anywhere, at any speed. If I had leapt at you, not even Eagle would have moved. Another thing. When you are training under me, strike for real, attack aggressively. I do not do repeated movements as you both have learned, rather actual combat. Get ready to kill." Stilletto said. He created two images. One image drew a Moon sword, the other a Holy sword. They looked just like Eagle and Duran's weapons. "First exercise: fighting something that looks like you, or someone you know. Begin!" The images transformed, one into Eagle, the other into Duran. The images leapt of their elevated position, and began charging at Eagle and Duran. Sand flew behind the images, showing that they had real substance. Eagle and Duran both dodged hard to the side, avoiding a thrust each. "Attack when you move!" Stilletto instructed. The images came back, now switching targets. And attacks. Duran did not attack, he leapt aside again. He received a sword handle to his face. Eagle swung hard, meaning to decapitate. Moon sword collided with Moon sword, creating a temporary glow. "This time, follow your shadow and kill it." Stilletto said. Duran fared better this time. Holy sword touched Holy sword, but the image was too fast for Duran. Duran stumbled after the image, and jumped to the side when he saw a flash of steel. His head snapped up, and he realized the image was not there. He was hit hard from behind, slamming into the sands. Eagle parried, then thrust the Moon sword deep into the image. It pierced through, and red blood poured fourth from the image. Eagle leapt and slashed the image in two. It disappeared. Eagle breathed a sigh of relief. "Turn!" Stilletto yelled. Eagle turned, ducked and kicked. Another image of himself flew a few feet, then charged again. Eagle lunged and thrust his sword into the image's face. "That's fine for now. We'll do more later." Stilletto said as he helped Duran up. He directed them towards the castle. "Get some rest, come back in an hour if you're up for it." Eagle glumly nodded and walked off with Duran.  
  
An hour later...  
  
Eagle stood alone, ready with both swords drawn. Stilletto nodded, encouraging his choice of weaponry. "When you fought a shadow earlier, I gave you the extreme luxury of facing two attacks. And one weapon. Remind me to never be lenient like that again. Now, prepare to really fight yourself." Stilletto made and image. It was Eagle again. "Begin!" Stilletto yelled. The Eagle image brandished both swords, snarling. It rushed, moving at insane speeds. Shit, Eagle thought. It can fly. The Eagle image swung left to right, and Eagle parried skillfully, deflecting the attack towards the ground. He was about to counterattack when he felt a rush of hot air. He spun, and instinctively put up both swords. The image was out of reach, with the Fire sword pointed towards Eagle. It conjured up a flaming, pulsating object, and shot it at Eagle. Jitsu, thought Eagle. Eagle thrust his Fire sword towards it, and the sword absorbed the attack. "Good, Eagle." Stilletto said. Eagle shit his own jitsu, and the image dodged it. Eagle held his hands steady. The image began to fly towards Eagle. "Rarrgh!" Eagle yelled. He yanked his hands back, using his elbows to drive. The image exploded. Eagle had controlled the jitsu's path, and pulled it back towards him, hitting the image from behind. "Very good, Eagle." Stilletto said approvingly. "I was wondering when you'd learn how to do that." "I just learned." Eagle said. "Take a rest. You've done well on your first day." Stilletto said. A figure came out of the hidden door, running hard. It was Laine, her face riddled with worry. "What is it?" Stilletto asked. "Something's wrong with Hawk. I don't know what. He's crying out in pain, and his body just flashed blue!" she said. "Crap. We'd better tell the King." Eagle said. "You go ahead. I'll take a look." Stilletto nodded and ran off, Laine close behind.  
  
Hawk was on his bed, tossing and turning. Stilletto took off his robe, deposited it onto the ground, and felt Hawk's forehead. It was very, very cold. "I'm going to enter his mind." Stilletto said. "Okay, be careful," Laine said. Duran had been woken up by the commotion, but was silenced by Laine. Stilletto sat on Hawk's bed, and closed his eyes. A moment later, beads of concentration sweat rolled down his face.  
  
A door. Darkness. Wham! A stone door slams shut. Hawk, I am here. Stilletto said. Help me, Hawk's voice called. Floating, with no certain form or position, Stilletto looked around. It was pitch black. What is this place, Stilletto asked. Nothing replied. Then, something. A movement. Hawk. Moving, looking around. A roar of cries assaulted Hawk, bringing him and Stilletto to their knees. At least that's what Stilletto felt. Hawk, Stilletto said aloud. I am with you. Stilletto realized that he could only feel what Hawk felt. He saw Hawk swing downwards with his daggers, the coldfire ones. They struck the ground. Blue sparks illuminated the whole room. Nineteen goliath creatures stood in a large circle around Hawk, each with deadly- looking scythe-like claws and spiky bodies. Too dark, thought Stilletto. He concentrated even harder, attempting to achieve illumination. It only brought a shade of light. He saw Hawk's form swinging again, this time the daggers hit the wall. Blue sparks flew again, initating another thunderous rumble of demonic cries. The creatures had all moved in order for one to dodge Hawk's attack. Stilletto felt Hawk's fear rising, boosting upwards. Hawk was losing control over himself. No Hawk, keep fighting! Stilletto thought.  
  
Hawk crouched, and his fear spiked. "Water, I submit to you!" Hawk yelled. Stilletto was racked with icy cold pain, feeling the power of water, gushing, falling, still water. Through it all, he saw Hawk scream in pain. Another thunderous roar came from the creatures, their cries echoing, with each wave bringing new, even more powerful pain. Stilletto could see the outline of Hawk in an icy blue color. Hawk moved with extreme precision, killing two creatures. They were not fast enough to move this time. Stilletto felt a hand of darkness attempt to grip his soul, but his Dark absorb prevented anything from happening. The same could not be said for Hawk. Each time he killed, more darkness invaded his soul.  
  
The creatures chittered continuously, knowing that they had real prey. Their cries grew louder and louder, imprinting the audio pattern on both human minds.  
  
King Flamekahn burst into the room, closely followed by Eagle. Laine and Duran stood watching Stilletto and Hawk, helpless. "What happened?" Flamekahn asked. "They're both suffering," Laine whispered, sick with worry. "It's been like this for half an hour," Duran added. "We don't know what happened." "What is Stilletto doing?" Flamekahn demanded. "Stilletto entered his mind, he's trying to find out what's wrong." Laine said. Flamekahn sat heavily on a bed. "For both of their sakes, I hope he finds a way to fix this." Flamekahn said. His tone warned them that it was not only Hawk at risk. Hawk and Stilletto flashed blue, and Hawk screamed. Flamekahn looked very grim. "We must wait. Only Stilletto can save him now."  
  
The hellish scene played again. Why is this happening? Stilletto asked. A whisper, a plea answered. Help me. I will, Hawk. Stilletto thought. I will. Each time the battle was relived, the creatures grew stronger, bigger, and they cried louder. Stilletto felt Hawk trying harder and harder, pushing himself to his limit. Each time Hawk submitted to Water, it was a thousand times more painful, and the icy touch lasted much longer.  
  
This time, Hawk did not have any weapons. The sparks still flew. The creatures thundered again, making both Hawk and Stilletto cry out in pain. Hawk spinned, meaning to kill the final eleven centered around his position. Only the creatures did not die. Their demonic cries erupted again, and they rushed.  
  
Stilletto snapped out of the trance. He lunged at Duran, grabbing his sword. "What are you doing?" Duran asked. Stilletto held the Holy sword point down over Hawk, then plunged it into him. A collective gasp preceded a flying Stilletto. He hit the wall, unconscious. Several ghastly dark faces emerged from Hawk, circled his form, and shot off. "Exorcism," Flamekahn breathed. "Purging of darkness in one's souls." A groan came from Stilletto. "Get the daggers off him!" he said. He lost consciousness again. Eagle tossed the dual sheathed daggers into the corner. Instantly, the ghastly faces reappeared, and flew into the coldfire daggers. "Shit," Duran commented, staring at the daggers. "Get Stilletto onto a bed, take care of them both," Flamekahn said. Eagle nodded. Shaking, Eagle and Duran placed Stilletto onto a bed. He was sweating heavily, and felt very cold. Flamekahn tossed Eagle a robe, and Eagle covered Stilletto with it. They covered Hawk up also, then sank down, their minds still struggling to absorb what they had just seen.  
  
The next day...  
  
Stilletto woke to find Duran, on the floor beside his bed, fast asleep. Eagle and Laine were beside Hawk's bed, sleeping on stools. Stilletto walked over to Eagle, and woke him. A shocked Eagle fell off his stool, but quickly regained his dignity. "Is Hawk alright?" Stilletto asked. Eagle nodded gratefully. "Yeah. Thanks to you." Stilletto faintly smiled. He turned to go. "Where are you going?" Eagle asked quietly. Stilletto stopped, but did not turn. "I'm going to purge an evil. And recharge this," he held up Duran's sword. "Come back safely," Eagle said. Stilletto wrapped his robe about himself and left.  
  
"Where's Stilletto?" Hawk asked. He looked extremely tired, and was still sweating. "He said he was going to purge and evil, and recharge Duran's sword," Eagle informed. "So that's where my sword is. I thought I'd lost it somewhere," Duran said. "You alright now?" Laine asked. "Yeah," Hawk said. He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "That was hell. I thought I was going to die." "And you would have, if it wasn't for Stilletto," a fiery voice said from behind. "Salamando! Good to see you." Hawk said. "Good to see you alive, after what I heard from Flamekahn." Salamando said. His tone was much softer, like lightly boiling water. "Mind telling us what happened back there?" Duran asked. Hawk grimaced. "Remember the elevator back at the temple? When went inside, I fought nineteen giant creatures." "The fabled undead giants?" Salamando asked in surprise. "I don't know," Hawk said. "but the room was dark, and I couldn't hit any of them. That's when I submitted to Water, since I learned before that it'd let you see in the dark," "Some choice," Salamando said with a little jealousy. "Did it work?" Eagle asked, intrigued. "Yeah. But it wasn't fun. Painful as hell," Hawk replied. "So what happened after you submitted?" Eagle asked. "I killed them all," Hawk replied. Steam erupted from Salamando. "Damn," he said. "So Stilletto's going to kill those?" Eagle asked. "I guess so, since he's going to recharge Duran's sword anyway," Laine said. "Let's go see Flamekahn," Eagle said. Laine and Eagle helped Hawk up. "What about the daggers?" Duran asked. "Leave them," Eagle said. They began the walk to the throne room.  
  
"Hawk. Good to see you up and around," Flamekahn said. Hawk bowed respectfully. "I've decided what the five of you are going to do." "Stilletto isn't here," Duran said quietly. "I am aware of that. Salamando will come too." Flamekahn said. "As an ambassador, and a bargainer." Salamando added. "And the rest of you will be the escort and guard." Flamekahn said. "What's the diplomatic mission?" Eagle asked. "Alliances." Flamekahn announced. There was a shocked silence. "Damn," said Hawk. "That you favorite word now?" Eagle asked. Flamekahn waved at them to be silent. "First attempt in history," Flamekahn said with some pride. "And there's something else you know. I'm acting upon Stilletto's suggestion." "Does he have any proof, or, uh, idea why we should try to ally?" Eagle asked. "He consulted the table. I don't think he told you it could talk." Flamekahn said. "What? When did he tell you?" Hawk asked, shocked. "This morning." Flamekahn said. "But...but he left this morning!" Eagle exclaimed. "Yes, I know. People have ways of sending messages, other than face- to-face talk." Flamekahn reminded. "So, uh, we're acting upon an inanimate object's idea?" Hawk asked. "DO NOT FORGET THAT THE ESSENCE OF THE ELEMENTS IS SEALED WITHIN THE TABLE," a voice echoed. It's voice shook the room with power. "Pardon us!" Flamekahn cried. It was silent for a moment. "Uh, what was that?" Duran asked. "I don't know," Flamekahn replied, shaking his head. "THE DRAGON EMPEROR MUST BE DESTROYED IN ORDER TO SAVE THIS WORLD," the voice echoed again. "Who are you?" the guardian spirit asked. "I SEE ALL," the voice replied. "And why do you speak here?" Salamando continued. "I AM THE FORCE THAT DRIVES MANKIND. THE DRAGON EMPEROR WILL DECIMATE MANKIND. I SHALL NOT ALLOW THAT TO HAPPEN!" it's voice echoed in their minds, imprinting it's words. Flamekahn was now convinced. "We will serve," he said. "I WILL GUIDE YOU," the voice said.  
  
On the temple, Stilletto was on his knees. The table was to his far right, the elevator to his left. "What is to become of this world?" he asked. Nothing responded. Then a light came from above, warming the air. Stilletto knew. "NO!" he gasped. "It can't be." Let fate take it's course, a pure voice said. Stilletto collapsed, all the strength escaping him.  
  
"When do you think Stilletto will come back?" Hawk asked. "No idea," Eagle said. They finished packing clothes and supplies. "Let's go." he said. "Salamando?" "First stop, Holy City Wendel," Salamando said. "I'll brief you on my protection and give you your role in this mission." They exited Navarre onto the desert.  
  
Stilletto was sitting on a rock, outside the hidden door. "Hey!" Hawk called. Stilletto turned, his face pale, like one who has just heard terrible news. And he had heard just that. "You alright?" Eagle asked. Stilletto did nothing but turn and begin walking. "Don't bother him," Salamando warned. 


End file.
